bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bubble Guppy/Fox Prower 2nd Story Part 12
Plot After Gil winning Anime Idol and becoming at the top of almost everything, his wife Molly, Bob The Builder's assistant Wendy, And Tails wife and friend Cosmo and Cream are not only auditioning but are convincing him to return. Characters *Gil (Gilligan Creed) *Molly (Molleena Creed) *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Mr. Grouper *Miles Tails Prower *Sonic The Hedghog *Cosmo Prower *Cream The Rabbit *Knuckles The Echidna *Amy Rose *Wendy *(Host Of Anime Idol) *(Judges) *(Record Dealer Of Anime Idol) FINAL January 2013: (It's been a week since Anime Idol showed Molly and Wendy as the final 2. But these 2 still don't feel too happy without Tails. As a secret from everybody Tails and the Record Dealer want to keep this a secret and announce Tails return some point in the finale. Just for a bit of a surprise to Wendy, Molly, and his friends like Cream, Sally, and his wife Cosmo. For the ending part before the finale Gil does please remember me for the tribute to the season. After the finale they told Wendy and Molly to get ready for not only the finale but also a surprise for the finale.) The Next Day: (It was the finale of Anime Idol. All comes down to either Molly or Wendy. Bob and the gang were there for Wendy and the other Bubble Guppies were there for Molly. But they told their friends a nice lesson that it wasn't about winning or who was better. It was about becoming a star like Tails said it and friendship too. So no matter who wins Molly and Wendy will always be friends no matter what. As the finale continued Gil got to know Wendy a little and tried his best not to tell her and Molly about Tails. It was now time for Tails surprise.) Host: Now during the season there was 1 contestant Miles Prower that you were always friends with but after his elimination not only you 2 but also everybody in the audience was as shocked seeing this happen. Well after that and a huge situation with it, our record dealer that worked with all of our contestants just 2 weeks ago had fixed the situation so great ready you 2. (Then a quarter of Tails very first music video came on and after that the host waves his arm to Tails as he picks off where he left off. The song was It's Not Over by Secondhand Serenade. Everybody including his friends were on their feet cheering for his return and Wendy and Molly gave their biggest smiles to him. After the song everybody in the theatre gave him a standing ovation.) Host: HOW'S IT GOIN MILES PROWER? Tails: Heh very good i'm just glad that this whole situation is all over and i can try to handle it a little. (The Record Dealer comes out) Host: Great and here's our Record Dealer coming in Record Dealer: Yes so i fixed this situation with Miles for 2 reasons that i will announce. 1 Miles is going back and forth with 2 Tours 1 with on the Idol tour and 2 Cause he's his singing buddy with last years winner Gilligan Creed. And 2 i have a present for Molleena, Wendy and The Judges. (Holding the album) Host: Look at this ladies and gentlemen Miles First Album do you see that. Record Dealer: Yes and the Album will be everywhere online and in stores in just 2 weeks from now. Host: That's cool so now can Molleena and Wendy come on over here and heh you can tell their excitement. (Molly and Wendy came down stairs giving Tails a big squeeze hug.) Wendy: Oh Tails oh. Molly: We missed you a lot. Tails: Yeah i missed you ladies too. (On commercial the judges went to give him a hug and then went to see his friends.) Sally: Oh gosh i'm so happy you're ok. Cosmo: I was worried about you Tails (Kisses Him) Sonic: Well i'm very happy my best buddy's ok. (As the finale went on It was time for Molly to do a duet with Gil. These 2 were a great couple to sing Lady Antebellum's Run To You. While Molly and Gil did their duet meanwhile Tails and Wendy were backstage.) Wendy: Um uh Tails do you think (blushes) Tails: What but Wendy: I know you're married it's just 1 time please? (She inched closer to Tails and then her lips touched his. 7 sec later they break their kiss.) Tails: (blushes) Wow uh Wendy: (giggles and hugs him) I love you Tails Tails: I love you too. (then they hugged eachother good luck) Note - worry it was just a kiss not really dating and his wife Cosmo was still watching the finale. (It was about to the end of the finale. It was time to reveal the winner.) Host: After a little bit of a great season the winner of Anime Idol Season 11 is (Silence) Host: MOLLEENA CREED. (Everybody screamed and cheered in a lot of excitement and Gil felt the feeling that he felt when he won but it was so strong that Tails was just speechles and Gil was nervous and speechless. Gil gave her the trophy.) Host: Look Molleena Gilligan can't believe it right now he's gonna cry in joy he's gonna cry in joy. (She hugged him and kisses his cheek. And after the final performance she went to hug her friends.) The Next Day: (Tails and His Friends, Wendy, Bob and His Friends, and Molly and the other Guppies got a home in Anime City. Though Deema moves in with Goby, Nonny moves in with Oona, and Season 11 winner Molly moves in with her husband Season 10 winner Gil. After looking at their new homes and Guppies new school. Molly and Gil kissed eachother a great luck and Tails kissed Cosmo's cheeck to wish her and Cream a good luck in Season 12 Molly, Gil, Tails, and Wendy went to the beach to experience what's gonna happen from now on.) Wendy: Well this is it were now famous people. Molly: Yes we are right? Molly and Wendy: Huh (They looked over and saw Tails and Gil standing there doing looking at the sky) Tails: Huh oops Gil: Oh sorry were you saying something? Molly and Wendy: (Giggles) Wendy: Oh you too Molly: Let's Just live happily ever after. Tails: Yep Gil: Absolutely (They walked holdong hands together for their next adventure.) THE END Category:Stories